Cheat Codes
Cheat Codes can be accessed by simply pressing specific keys on your keyboard. Codes that have been crossed out means they were once available, but have been fixed by Poptropica Creators. WTF.png Cast of Characters from CJ's Dream.png|'people'|link=poptropica.com/base/ Tricks and Glitches *Shift + R | Randomize your Poptropica character (may or may not acquire a handheld item, such as a basketball or cell phone, does not change character name) *Ctrl + Shift + P | Character wears a pumpkin mask * Ctrl + Shift + S | Change your character’s skin color. * Ctrl + Shift + H | Change your character’s hair color. (At first it may just show some computer history, but click on the Poptropica screen once and press “H” only and it’ll change hair color.) * Ctrl + Shift + F4 | A bunch of random words appear in the top left corner of the gamescreen. (Do it again to remove it.) See the “Item SWF Links” section below to see how this is useful. * Ctrl+ Shift + F5 | You can fly! (Do it again to remove it.) * Ctrl + Shift + F6 | Randomize your Poptropica character (may or may not acquire a handheld item, such as a basketball or cell phone) * Ctrl +Shift + 0 | Character wears a shark costume. (may not work on some computers) * Ctrl + Shift + 1 | Your character does the laughing emote. (This can be done outside of multiplayer rooms, too.) * Ctrl + Shift + 2 | Your character does the crying emote. (This can be done outside of multiplayer rooms, too.) * Ctrl + Shift + 3 | Your character does the angry emote, with your face getting red and then bouncing up. (This can be done outside of multiplayer rooms, too.) * Ctrl + Shift + 4 | Your character does the jumping emote. (This can be done outside of multiplayer rooms, too.) * F12 | A white bar will appear at the bottom of the gamescreen, and you will be able to type on it. If you can’t get the white bar on, try clicking on the Poptropica screen and pressing the F12 button again. Pressing “Enter” removes any text you have typed, pressing “Backspace” will delete a letter one at a time, and pressing “F12″ again will remove the white bar. This can be useful for making videos where you need to communicate with the viewers at the same time. Easter Eggs Easter Eggs are secret surprises often found in many games, including Poptropica. Listed below are just a few of the many secrets of Poptropica. Holding the Glow Stick in Early Poptropica island # Travel to Early Poptropica. #Get your Jet Pack and then go to the left to “Poptropica Tower”. #Go to the underground where the boy is holding the skateboard. #Go to the underground. #Climb down the rope. #You’ll be holding a glow stick. #Take off your Jet Pack. #Climb back up to the rope. #When you exit the under ground you get a glow stick! Change the Cat! in 24 Carrot island #In 24 Carrots, after you get cat out of the shower. #Press Ctrl+Shift+R. (if on a mac it may randomize you) #The cat will turn into a person. #If you want to change cat’s color, just simply press Ctrl+Shift+S. Holding the fire stick in Time Tangled island # Travel to Time Tangled Island. #Get your Glider and then go to the vikings. #Go inside the cave. #You’ll have a fire stick. #Take off your Glider. #Exit the cave. #You’ll have a fire stick! Customize Everything # Go to any SUI's (Also known as Sound Updated Island). # Click on the menu button and go to your items. # Press the store items button. # Choose any costumes that you have and press costumize. # Click on the Poptropican wearing a green T-shirt. # Choose any character # Choose any non-customizable item # Press the check mark and PRESTO! you just worn the non-customizable item! Trivia Is Stupid Standing on the Rope #Find a rope somewhere on Poptropica (example: the rope leading up to the blimp). #Climb halfway up the rope (stay somewhere around the middle of the rope). #Now press crtl+shift+1, 2, 3, or 4. (4 doesn’t really work well) #Your character should now be standing in midair, near or behind the rope! (Note: If you attempt to move along the rope again, it will return to normal.) Laughing with a Red Face #Using the Ctrl + Shift + 3 glitch, make your character do the angry emote. #Just as the animation of the emote reaches to the part where the face gets red, hit Ctrl + Shift + 4 (the jumping emote). #Your character will now jump in the air smiling, but with an angry red face! #When your character descends to the ground, he/she will return to normal Helicopter #To do this, you must get the helicopter on top of the Wayside Motel on Reality TV Island. Find out how to do this in our Reality TV help guide! #Stand on top and center of the helicopter, where the spinning propellers are. #Your character will spin round rapidly and repeatedly, and yawn while spinning! Item SWF Links From the Ctrl + Shift + F4 cheat, you may find some links to Poptropica SWF files, mostly for item cards. ”SWF” stands for either Shockwave Flash or Small Web Format. However, these webpages only show the lower-right corner of the item card. But if you’d like to see a little more of the item card, Nice Turtle discovered a neat trick for that. Open up the Item Card’s SWF, and click on the ”restore down” button on the very top-right corner of your Internet window. It should look like one small line, and is near the red X button where you click to close the Internet window. If you’re interested, check it out by typing this into your browser: http://static.poptropica.com/items/item13.swf This leads to a picture of part of the ”shark fin” item card. If you click on the ‘Put On’ button, it turns into ‘Take Off’ – just as it would in a regular Poptropican’s inventory! There are a lot of them, and to try them, just type in the same link as the one shown above, but replace ”13” with another number! Did you know? Trying numbers in the 1000′s (1001, 1002, etc) will show the island medallions. Also, numbers in the 2000′s (2009, 2007, etc) will show advertisement item SWFs, and numbers in the 3000′s a Poptropica Store items. Phone Codes 1. 1225. Santa Hat and Sack 2. 911. Police Outfit 3. 411. Brain Helmet 4. 1337. Nerdy Outfit (Comic Kid/Ned Noodlehead)